


forehead

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	forehead

「在範哥，我們是不是不夠親近啊？」王嘉爾問的時候頭低低的，瀏海遮住了他的部分眼睛，語氣有點遲疑之外，林在範聽得出微微責難的意思。

「啊？」

「哥好像、好像不是很喜歡跟我肢體接觸。」

王嘉爾頭垂得更低了，黑色的髮旋顯得更加柔軟，角色互換了呢，林在範記得上次這個人也是像這樣看著自己的髮旋，然後就把嘴唇貼了上來磨著，頭皮那種暖暖潤潤的感覺當時令他起了一身雞皮疙瘩，王嘉爾那時還逗著他朝他的髮旋吹氣，林在範記得他當下就不爭氣的硬了。　

「不是、Jackson吶、有攝影機在的話，別人會覺得很奇怪啊」

「是一個團體的哥哥跟弟弟啊、為什麼奇怪！bobo也不奇怪啊。」

「我不覺得奇怪啊、是怕別人覺得很奇怪而已」

「那你親親我嘛。」

「……」

「現在、立刻、馬上、RIGHT NOW!」

那人手腳並用地朝自己爬了過來，林在範腦子空白了一兩秒，房間裡香氛蠟燭的味道還滿滿地充盈著，是他喜歡的鼠尾草柑橘，中間混著王嘉爾的洗髮精跟香水味，侵門踏戶地從他身上蔓延到林在範的面前。

他跪了下來，與王嘉爾面對面平視，那雙大眼睛裡清澈地流動著愛嬌的光，微微地滲了一點到林在範心裡，林在範摟他，兩個人都穿著林在範熱愛的阿伯鬆垮白背心，體溫相觸，軟軟的嘴唇落在王嘉爾的眼皮，一下、兩下。

王嘉爾不滿地嘟起嘴唇，示意著該照顧的是這個位置，可林在範只是笑了，拍拍他的背摟摟他的肩，想就這樣敷衍過去。

他想要更多，拉著林在範的肩膀，臉湊上去貼著，急忙地用嘴唇去觸碰那人的。

暖暖潤潤的，林在範想，沒有拒絕，手覆上王嘉爾的後腦勺，教他怎樣是一個表現自己慾望的接吻，舌頭舔他牙齒，嘴唇吸他舌頭，唾液濕黏地攪和其中，王嘉爾喘了，手也開始拉扯他那件鬆垮的阿伯背心，林在範跟上次一樣，用不了多久就硬了。

林在範拉著王嘉爾的手去碰自己的下面，帶著他隔著褲子為自己手淫，王嘉爾右手碰他的、左手連忙伸進短褲裡碰自己的，林在範那東西進入狀況之後又硬又直，相對的手的力道得要大，不然不夠刺激，王嘉爾也是男人、懂摩擦力道不足的那種不滿，搓了幾下就把頭低了下去，扯開林在範的短褲，又舔又吸，直到林在範忍不住主動開始在他口裡抽送。

林在範伸手把下面那人的瀏海往後撥開，順著線條光滑的額頭跟並不過於銳利的鼻樑線條下滑，泛紅濕潤的嘴唇邊是唾液跟他的前液混和的透明黏滑痕跡，自己的陰莖被王嘉爾急切又珍重地含吸著，前端被他的喉嚨緊緊圈著、慢慢地磨，王嘉爾的手指還沉迷地捏揉著林在範的大腿內側，他看著他，直到王嘉爾注意到而抬起眼光，明明做著這樣羞恥的事情，眼裡那抹愛嬌的流光，也沒有減少一絲一毫亮度。

林在範拍拍他的臉，王嘉爾才忍著、依依不捨地讓對方把陰莖抽了出來，林在範拉起他，讓他張開了腿，王嘉爾自己泛紅硬挺的陰莖顯露出來，有點不好意思地想要遮掩，林在範卻伸手擋了他，開始慢慢搓揉著，王嘉爾嘴唇還濕潤著，貼著他在範哥的耳朵就呻吟起來，林在範手重，一下一下都從根部直到前端，王嘉爾爽中是微微痛著的，他以為自己快到了，林在範卻停了下來，王嘉爾來不及抱怨，林在範就把自己的陰莖跟他的貼在一起，都很濕潤了所以光是磨擦就可以清楚地感受到對方的皮膚紋理跟熱度，尤其是林在範的硬度，王嘉爾無法自拔地用手去同時摩擦兩人貼在一起的陰莖，覺得自己可以就這樣達到高潮，林在範卻扯了他的頭髮往後。

一瞬間視線對著視線，汗水似乎從眼皮邊流過。

林在範又撥開了他的劉海，用自己汗濕的額頭緊貼著王嘉爾的。

「我喜歡跟Jackson肢體接觸唷。」林在範嘴角帶著那個常見的壞笑，然後伸手下去握住王嘉爾的手，又快又爽地把兩人的陰莖上下搓揉著，在王嘉爾恩恩哼哼地叫著不行了的時候，用拇指好好地按揉著王嘉爾溼透的陰莖前端，讓他顫抖地射在林在範小腹跟胸口上。

王嘉爾一片空白地到了，喘著企圖用手去抹開自己留在林在範胸腹上的精液，林在範卻站了起來，讓跪著的王嘉爾重新用嘴唇照撫著自己的陰莖，然後在高潮之前抽了出來，射在王嘉爾還泛紅的臉頰跟額頭上。

 

「Jackson明明知道我的想法，怎麼還總要糾結親不親近？」

「這是那個、強迫對方說出口的那種、情趣啊。」

\--

雖然我因為落枕打字脖子痛痛，但林Ｏ範終於與王Ｏ爾額頭碰碰值得我痛一發。


End file.
